The Man from Jonas'
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: Galenetta, while in Jonas' store, encounters a man with desires all to his own.


_*****Before anyone reads this, you may want to go back and read my Gunsmoke story, "Doc's Surprise." That one was complete, but so many of you loved the idea of what was written into that story, and I had so many comments on it, I decided to write another one dealing with his "surprise." So, I guess, this is sort of a continuation of that story. I urge you to definitely read it first before reading this one. It will make more sense. Now, to those of you that have already read that one and will read this new one, be forewarned, you may not like the ending, and I hope you will understand why I concluded the story as I did. That's all I'm saying.*****_

Galenetta descended the stairs of her new home with grace and ease. When she reached the base, she stood reading the sign hanging there that read her father's name. She smiled as she read it and felt good that her father was Dodge City's doctor and that he graciously accepted him into his home.

"Mornin' Miss Galenetta," said Festus.

Startled, Galenetta turned around to see Festus smiling.

"Oh, good morning Festus."

"Didn't mean to startle ya'. Going somewhere is you Miss Galenetta?"

"To see Mr. Jonas. Poppa needs coffee. There ain't none to be had in his office. I was just going to get some."

Festus still wanted to snicker at the sound of Doc being called "poppa." To him, it still sounded funny. "Wells I'll jus' walk along with ya'. I can make pretty good comp'ny ya' know."

"That'll be nice Festus. I'd like that." Galenetta said.

Together, Festus and Galenetta made their way to Jonas' store. The folks of Dodge stared as they walked. Galenetta knew they were staring at her. The townsfolk still could not believe that Doc had a daughter.

Mr. Jonas smiled as Galenetta entered. He sure was not smiling at Festus.

"Why Galenetta, what can I do you for?"

"Coffee. Poppa has none in his office."

"Why yes ma'am. I have some over here. Festus, did you need anything?" Mr. Jonas asked as he grabbed the bag of coffee off the shelf.

"No, no, can't rightly say I do. I jus' walked Miss Galenetta here."

"That's nice of you to do Festus. I'm sure Galenetta is still getting used to being in Dodge."

"I am Mr. Jonas. I appreciate Festus doing so," Galenetta said and as she turned around, she heard a rough voice.

"Well, well, aren't you a pretty lil' thing!" The rough voiced, gruff looking man announced.

Galenetta turned red and had no expression.

"What's the matter pretty lady? Cat got your tongue?"

Festus took Galenetta by the arm, gave the man the squinted eyes, and said, "Come on Miss Galenetta. Don't listen t' him," and Festus led her to the door to pass the man standing there.

The man moved in front of them slightly and gave a sly smile as he said, "Aww, now little lady, you don't have to leave. Stay here with me. I'll take you home later."

"Mister, move befer I get on ya' like ugly on an ape!" Festus demanded as he put his hand on the handle of his pistol in its holster.

With hesitation, the man moved and let Festus pass with Galenetta.

Once outside on the wooden walkway, Galenetta said, "I believe you can let go of me now Festus."

"I don't know Miss Galenetta. Let me at least get ya' t' Doc's."

"Oh, okay. Did you know him Festus?"

"Never saw him befer. I knowed I didn't like what he was insinuatin'."

As they walked, Matt came walking up. "Well, I see you're getting cozy Festus," he said and Galenetta smiled.

"Oh foot, Matthew. I's a jus' walking Miss Galenetta back home is all. Ain't nuttin' more."

"Good morning Marshal," Galenetta said. "Why don't you come up for coffee in a little while. I'll have it ready as soon as Festus gets me back there."

"Well, I think I might just do that. Just need to make my rounds first."

"I'll join ya' in a minute Matthew."

"Fine Festus. Galenetta," Matt said and tipped his hat then kept walking.

Festus saw Galenetta up the stairs to Doc's office and once she was inside, he went to join Matt.

Both were oblivious to the man still watching from outside Mr. Jonas' store.

The man slunk around the corner and stood. He stared up at the window of Doc's office. He saw the shadow of Galenetta through it as she made the coffee. He smiled knowing what he was about to do.

"Matthew, I'm tellin' ya' I didn' like it. Not knowin' him brought on something fierce. I was almost on him like a flea on a dog's rump."

"Well, what do you want me to do Festus? I can't just arrest him for standing in Jonas' store."

"But Matthew, he wasn't jus' standin' there. He was 'rassin Miss Galenetta. Jonas will itest to that!"

"Festus, Jonas knows just as well as I do that does not mean a thing."

"Golly bill, Matthew. You's being the Marshal and all, I jus' thought you'd care a little more."

"I care Festus, but can't do anything. Now, I'm hungry and I need some breakfast. You can join me if you like."

Festus smiled at the thought of getting his belly full and said, "Much obliged, Matthew," and joined Matt to Delmonico's.

The man from Jonas' ascended the stairs to Doc's office carefully. He opened the door and Galenetta turned and saw him coming through. She backed away a little as he closed the door.

"I see the cat still has your tongue pretty lady," he said and smiled.

"Who is it Galenetta?" Doc asked as he walked through the door of his room to his office carrying the towel he used to wipe his face.

"A stranger Poppa."

"Yeah Poppa. I'm a sick stranger. I need your help."

"He's not sick Poppa."

"My daughter is right. You don't look too sick to me."

"Oh, but I am old saw bones. Lovesick. Over Galenetta here," the man said and moved over to Galenetta and grabbed her by the arm.

"Now look here. I don't know who you are, mister, but take your hands off my daughter!"

"Oh, now I can't do that. She's coming with me."

"Over my dead body!" Doc yelled and lunged at the man.

Doc did not even feel the blow to the back of his head. The man knocked him out instantly with the butt of his pistol.

"Poppa!" Galenetta yelled and moved to kneel down beside Doc, but her body was jerked upward and the man's hand wrapped around her mouth.

"Nah uh, pretty lady, you're coming with me," the man said and pulled Galenetta towards the door.

Galenetta knew she had no choice but to comply, so she quit fighting him. She was not going to win anyway.

"I tell you what we are going to do," the man spoke as he pulled his gun and held it to Galenetta's side. "We are going to walk down those stairs together to my horse, and we are going to ride out of here. You don't speak or yell, or try anything. I'll have this gun at your side at all times, and I am not scared to pull the trigger. You got it?"

Galenetta looked at him and with a frown, she said, "Yes, I got it."

"Good," the man said and opened the door. "Now, get moving."

Slowly, Galenetta stepped one at a time as the man followed. All she could feel was the pistol's barrel stuck in her side as she went. She wanted to look back up to the office. She thought that maybe by chance, Doc would be coming after her. Galenetta did not chance a glance though.

No one questioned them as Galenetta was led by the man from Jonas' to Moss Grimmick's stable. It seemed everyone thought they were together, even Hank, who just smiled as they entered the stable.

"Now, get on the horse!" The man said firmly, but both he and Galenetta were stopped in their tracks.

"She's not going anywhere!" Doc yelled as he stood, wobbly, in the doorway of the stable, gun pointed at the man.

"Poppa!" Galenetta yelled, but was pulled close against the pistol's barrel.

"I've never killed a man, but I will kill you if I have too." Doc angrily said.

"You don't have the nerve saw bones. You heal people. Not kill them."

"But I do," Matt said as he stood behind Doc with his Colt drawn. Festus stood behind Matt with his gun drawn as well.

"Get out of here Matt! This is my fight. We don't need you getting hurt." Doc said over his shoulder.

"Not a chance Doc. Now mister, I don't know who you are or what you want with Galenetta, but I assure you, if you try to ride out with her, you'll never make it alive."

"Oh Marshal, you underestimate me," the man said and pulled a second gun out of the front of his pants.

Before the man could point the gun, Matt fired on instinct. Both the man and Galenetta hit the ground. Nobody seemed to have heard the gun at Galenetta's side go off. Just Matt's and the second one the man from Jonas' was pulling when Matt shot him.

Doc stumbled, still woozy from his head blow, over to his daughter lying on the stable floor. Doc immediately saw the blood pool on the side of her dress. He shook his head and rubbed his mustache then touched her for a pulse. There was a faint one.

Galenetta felt Doc touch her and opened her eyes. She saw him looking down into hers. "Oh Poppa, it hurts."

"I know. I know," Doc said and took her hand. He knew there was not anything he could do.

"Poppa, I'm gonna die ain't I?" Galenetta asked and grimaced slightly.

Tears came to Doc's face and he squeezed his daughter's hand as he got down and pulled her up into his lap. Matt, Festus, and Hank stood beside him as he held on to his daughter. Each of them had their hats in their hands. Doc looked up to them for support because he knew he could not lie to Galenetta. Finally, Doc looked down and said as he held her and looked into her face, "Yes, honey, you are. I'm sorry."

Galenetta smiled and reached with her hand and touched her Poppa's face and said, "Don't be. I'll be with Momma now. I love you Poppa."

Doc felt the life leave Galenetta's body as she took her last breath and closed her eyes. He squeezed her lifeless body hard and said, "I love you, too, Galenetta."

Festus put his hat over his heart and closed his eyes. Matt kneeled down beside Doc and squeezed his shoulder then stood. Hank could not bear it and went out of the stable for air. Matt and Festus followed shortly.

They left Doc in there for as long as he needed. They knew Doc would come out when he was ready.

And they would be waiting for him.


End file.
